cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Roddy McDowall
Roddy McDowall (1928 - 1998) Film Deaths *''It!'' (1967) [Arthur Pimm]: Killed in an explosion when a nuclear warhead blows up an annex attempting to destroy the golem (Alan Seller). *''5 Card Stud ''(1968) [Nick Evers]: Shot to death by Robert Mitchum. (Thanks to Mac) *''Escape from the Planet of the Apes ''(1971) [Dr. Cornelius]: Shot to death by a group of humans after he shoots Eric Braeden when Eric kills Kim Hunter (and the baby ape). (Roddy and Kim were both in ape make-up in this movie, of course.) (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean'' (1972) [Frank Gass]: Either burned to death or shot by Paul Newman after Paul chases him into a burning building; we don't see what happens after they go in, but we see the building collapse while they're both inside. *''The Poseidon Adventure (1972)'' [Acres]: Drowned when an aftershock causes him to lose his grip and fall while climbing up a shaft with the other passengers. Ernest Borgnine goes into the water after him, but only Ernest surfaces; Roddy's body is not shown. *''Arnold'' (1973) [Robert]: Crushed to death after putting on a suit that Norman Stuart had chemically treated to shrink around him. (Thanks to Jack) *''Battle for the Planet of the Apes'' (1973) [Ceaser]: Playing the son of his character from the previous films, he dies (off-screen) years before the film begins, as most of the film is told in flashback form as John Huston is telling children of the past. (Once again, he is in heavy ape make up for the role.) *''Laserblast ''(1978) [Doctor Mellon]: Killed in an explosion when Kim Milford fires his alien weapon at Roddy's car as Roddy is driving along at night. *''Class of 1984 (1982)'' [Terry Corrigan]: Killed in an explosion when his car blows up as he's trying to run over Timothy Van Patten. (Thanks to Michael) *''Dead of Winter'' (1987) [Mr. Murray]: Stabbed in the throat (through his hand, with which he tried to shield himself) with an icepick by Mary Steenburgen. His body is shown again afterwards when Jan Rubes enters the bedroom and discovers him. *''Cutting Class (1989) ''[Mr. Dante]: Although he suvives the film, there is a deleted scene where he is killed by Donovan Leitch. *''Shakma (Nemesis)'' (1990) [Sorenson]: Mauled to death by the mutanted baboon (Shakma). (Thanks to John and ND) *''Double Trouble'' (1992) [Philip Chamberlain]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun by David Paul. TV Deaths *''The Invaders: The Experiment'' (1967) [Lloyd Lindstrom]: *''Night Gallery'' (1969 TV) [Jeremy Evans]: Falls down a flight of stairs in a panicked frenzy after Ossie Davis tells Roddy into thinking that his murdered uncle is coming back for revenge. *''Deadly Game (1991 TV)'' [Dr. Aaron]: Shot in the head (off screen) by Fredric Lehne for a have done a bad plastic surgery to him time before the story takes place. It is revealed at the end of the movie that the Dr. Aaron seen all the time trough the whole movie is actually Fredric disguised as Roddy. *''Heads'' (1993 TV) [Fibris Drake]: Decapitated (off-screen) with a machete by Ed Asner; his severed head is shown being dragged through the street on a leash by his dog afterwards, and his headless body is shown lying on the floor in his mansion when the police investigate. *''The Alien Within'' (1995 TV) [Dr. Henry Lazarus]: Killed when the alien takes over his body and animates it; his body dies once again when the alien leaves it after Rodger Halston and Melanie Shatner burn him. *''Dead Man's Island'' (1996 TV) [Trevor Dunaway]: Shot repeatedly in the back by Christopher Cazenove as Roddy pulls a gun on the other survivors. McDowall, Roddy McDowall, Roddy McDowall, Roddy McDowall, Roddy McDowall, Roddy McDowall, Roddy McDowall, Roddy McDowall, Roddy McDowall, Roddy McDowall, Roddy McDowall, Roddy McDowall, Roddy McDowall, Roddy Category:Cancer victims Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in an Irwin Allen film or TV series Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:Child Actors Category:Fright Night Cast Members Category:Death scenes by icepick Category:Alice in Wonderland Cast Members Category:Duckman cast members Category:Indecision death scenes Category:Actors who died in Tom Holland Movies Category:Gay actors Category:Actors who died in Arthur Penn Movies Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Actors who died in Don Taylor Movies Category:Planet of the Apes cast members Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:Pixar Stars Category:A Bug's Life Category:Died during production